Oex'Sunel
The Oex'Sunels (singular Oex'Sunel; pron. ex-soo-nel) are a felinoid species from Muladoon. They share the world with their genetic cousins, the Pacahtuks. Physical The typical Oex'Sunel has features of servals and is considered tall, ranging in height from 6'6" to 7'1" (1.95m to 2.15m) for males and 6'2" to 6'5" (1.88m to 1.95m) for females. They are usually stocky or heavyset in terms of build. Their fur colors are various, and the average lifespan is 210 years. Males can naturally lift roughly 1.5 times the weight an average Human can. They have sharp claws and teeth for natural defense, although they prefer bladed weapons and guns to solve their combat problems. They have a weakness to cold temperatures and can die in climates of 40F/4C without ample clothing. Culture There are 3 major Oex'Sunel cultural groups, each existing mostly in their respective nations: Tovot, Zuwan, and Rhavsha. Amongst all of these, the cultural traditions include music, storytelling, and outdoor BBQ. Their clothing is typically casual. Motives such as profit, education, and entertainment are all common amongst Oex'Sunels. The average Oex'Sunel personality is industrious, curious, and creative, and they have an overall good sense of honor and reliability. Most Oex'Sunels follow the Neutral Good moral alignment. They tend to hate poverty and laziness, and their industrious nature gives them the drive to get things done. There are many religions amongst Oex'Sunels, but the most common is Pyatfa. Day of Plenty is a large holiday celebrated worldwide, focusing on family, kindness, and feasting. The first names of both genders commonly end with or possess -lr (such as Falr, Malryo, Sulr, etc), -ey (such as Osiey), -yo, and -esh. Surnames often end with -ox, -no, or -vo (such as Neerox). Common infixes include 'ee', 'ta', 'ro', and 'cha'. The most common of the Oex'Sunel languages is Pogazu, whose characteristic sounds include 'oo', 'la', and 'en'. Cuisine The warm and humid climate present in most areas on Muladoon provides magnificant growth-conditions for plants and animals alike. A variety of succulent plants and vegetables are used in most cuisine. Breadsticks stuffed with vegetables and meat are common on most dinner tables, and rich sauces and fruit bowls are popular as well. Preferred alcoholic drinks include brandy and mead. Technology On the government level, Oex'Sunel technology is incredibly advanced, second only to the Aaltice. However, this tech is zealously guarded and does not leave the immediate vicinity of Muladoon. Basic Oex'Sunel tech specializes in computers and energy weapons. Government The most common forms of government with Oex'Sunels tend to follow a federal republic, stratocracy, or diarchy system, or a mix of those. The most common law level is 2. The leaders of the planet's nations are as follows: President Vyttano of Tovot, General Geuprech of Zuwan, and The Diarchs of Rhavsha. History Oex'Sunel history has been largely free of major wars over the past 200 years, with the exception of minor conflicts and the major exception of the Ra-Shi War, the latter prompting the mobilization of large portions of planetary fleets. An exploration team from the Diarchy of Rhavsha was part of the group that discovered the Glade system, and they established the territory of New Rhavsha. OOC Any anthro serval avatar can be used for this species. Category:Species Category:Felinoid sentient species